


Воздаяние за покорность

by fandom_gerontophilia_2017 (fandom_gerontophilia_2016)



Series: 2017 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [4]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2017
Summary: Угроза. Уступка. Номер в мотеле.





	Воздаяние за покорность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rewards of Submitting](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/320076) by law_anddevotion. 



Он со вздохом всматривается в ее лицо, пытаясь увидеть хоть малейший признак, что она блефует. Она стоит перед ним, скрестив руки и терпеливо ожидая, когда он выполнит ее приказ. Ее глаза смотрят строго и холодно, и этот взгляд на секунду наводит его на мысль о кисловатом вкусе бальзамического уксуса. 

Беннет уверен, что может справиться с Анджелой. Она — немолодая, хрупкая женщина, он может ударить ее в лицо и быстро покинуть мотель, зная, что она не станет его преследовать.

Он этого не сделает. Возможно — из жалости, возможно — из страха: ее прошлое довольно туманно и у нее есть связи.

Он распускает галстук, медленно начинает раздеваться, пока она заканчивает приготовления. Синеватый вечерний свет, проникающий сквозь приоткрытые жалюзи, добавляет к абсурдности происходящего нотку сюрреализма, ложится на кровать, точно выделяя место для Беннета — которое тот занимает, опустившись на четвереньки. Его взгляд упирается в спинку кровати.

Он ждет.

Постель прогибается, когда Анджела садится с ним рядом. Она ничего ему не говорит, не предупреждает, только дотрагивается левой рукой до его бока. 

А потом он ощущает холод смазки, прикосновение чего-то жесткого, большого, и давится вдохом, когда это «что-то» проскальзывает внутрь. Игрушка, о которой Анджела говорила ему меньше пяти минут назад — это девять дюймов черной резины, несколько крупных выпуклостей, каждая из которых покрыта двадцатью бугорками; модель разработана специально для максимально эффективной стимуляции простаты и доведения мужчины до невероятного оргазма без маструбации полового члена. И у нее удобная, эргономичная ручка. Анджела подробно описала ему все достоинства — и теперь он мог убедиться в сказанном.

Она начинает двигаться в медленном, размеренном ритме. Внутрь — наружу. Внутрь — наружу. Беннет мысленно повторяет это, как мантру. Анджела заводит игрушку чуть глубже, и Беннет стискивает кулаки, изо всех сил стараясь не застонать. Анджела замечает это и прекращает движения. Беннет хочет попросить ее продолжить, но молчит. 

Она обходит кровать, и, скинув туфли, становится на колени рядом с ним. Беннет знает, что увидит ее ноги, если повернет голову. Но он не станет этого делать. Он все так же смотрит на спинку кровати, повторяя в голове все ту же мантру, когда правая рука оборачивается вокруг его талии, поддерживает его.

Теперь Анджела двигает игрушкой так быстро, что Беннет с трудом справляется с мантрой, и, в конце концов, отказывается от нее. Он закрывает глаза, позволяя себе раствориться в ощущениях.

Он издает невнятный всхлип, зная, что эта сука сейчас ухмыляется. Он знает, что все зашло слишком далеко, чувствует, как подтягиваются его яички, и, спустя еще несколько движений, с коротким вскриком «Боже!» он кончает.

Беннет удивлен, что ему удалось устоять на четвереньках. 

Он чувствует себя очень хорошо. Нет, лучше, чем просто хорошо. Прекрасно. Великолепно. Он чувствует себя полностью удовлетворенным.

Он чувствует себя отвратительным, грязным, чувствует стыд. Его тошнит. 

Громкий стук, с которым игрушка падает в мусорную корзину, возвращает Беннета к реальности. Он не хочет оборачиваться и видеть самодовольную улыбку на лице Анджелы, поэтому продолжает смотреть на спинку кровати. Он слышит щелчок выключателя, звук льющейся воды, Анджела что-то говорит, но он слишком старательно игнорирует ее, чтобы понять хоть слово. Дверь открывается и захлопывается. 

Беннет со вздохом переворачивается на спину и закрывает лицо руками.

Она сделала это не из любопытства и не потому, что хотела его. Нет. Ради власти. Доминирования. Чтобы указать ему на то место, которое он занимает в их союзе: он — ее собственность, и она безразлична к этому факту.

И из-за этого Беннет ненавидит ее еще сильнее. 

Он смотрит на прикроватную тумбу и понимает, что ему пора домой. 

Будь ты проклята, Анджела.


End file.
